How it all Ends
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Sequel to 'Please Remember Me'. Tootie returns to Dimmsdale and everything goes full cirlce. The finale to the 'Goodbye Forever' trilogy.


How it all Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP

**Bold** is for thoughts.

(Eleven years Later)

I washed my face then wiped it gently with a towel. I had arrived in America two days ago and I was staying at a five star hotel in Brightsburg.

My cell phone suddenly rang and I answered it.

"Tony!" a voice suddenly shouted nearly destroying my eardrums.

"Hello Vicky," I said coldly.

"Don't get cold with me missy," Vicky warned, "or should I say Tootie," she teased.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" I cried angrily, "I changed my name to Tony by the time I started school in Japan."

"Well I have to admit that 'Tony' is the better name," Vicky admitted, "but you did say that you were going to visit me before you go back to Japan," she reminded Tony.

"I will see you at noon tomorrow," Tony told her, "I'll come over and we can chat at your house," I said, "we could even get some shopping done," I continued, "my treat," I added.

"You're talking my language," Vicky said happily, "tomorrow at noon it is!" she cried happily.

"Okay," I agreed, "but I need to go," I said.

"Fine, but be there tomorrow," Vicky said firmly, "goodbye," she said softly then hung up.

"Bye," I responded and hung up as well.

I sighed. Vicky hadn't changed much. She still had a bad temper and LOVED money. But she had softened a bit over the years and while she still kept most of her original demeanour. She had opened up a bit more and now she had friends and a few were even little children. She now ran a clothing store and earned a wonderful salary. She was no millionaire but she had enough money to move out of Dimmsdale or at least from her current home. But she didn't. Vicky told me secretly that she feared leaving everything she knew and loved. I found that touching. She then threatened to kill me if I breathed a word to anyone. I told mom, who thankfully kept it to herself. I was the only family member who kept in touch with Vicky. Mom and Dad only sent her yearly birthday cards (which were not only often late but also had her birthday month and date wrong. They only got it right twice and that was because I reminded them) and called once every quarter decade. I hated how they treated her but I can't get them to change. Vicky never even bothered to try.

I used to hate Vicky but by the time I left Dimmsdale in my teens, I felt us getting closer. As the years continued we got closer despite me not seeing her for five years now since I was only able to get her to come visit me in Japan twice. The last time she paid her own way. I really missed her. But right now I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I felt really nervous about going back to Dimmsdale.

What if I was recognized? What would people say? What would I say? What if I saw Chester? I hadn't contacted him since that one time after I went to Japan. I had sent him a letter after I arrived in Japan. But he never responded. What if I saw Chad or Tad? Well that was easy. I'd just show off my excellent looks and smile inwardly as they stare after me with lustful eyes. A lot of guys did that these days.

What if I saw A.J.? Well despite our tender moment years ago, he mostly proved himself to be a jerk. So if I saw her again I wouldn't say anything to him unless he recognized me. Trixie and Veronica could both go to hell.

But Timmy. If I saw him I'd just continue walking.

I had started dating seriously at sixteen and there were three instances where I got close to an engagement or beyond. One when I was seventeen and not in any way ready for marriage. I had to turn down my then boyfriend of five months Tohiji Imara. We broke up a year later. My second engagement was at age twenty. We had gotten engaged after only being together for four months. But he died two weeks later in a car accident. I didn't date again for a year and I cried vigorously for up to six months after his death. His name was Henry Miro. Finally at age twenty-three I got an American named Johnson Myers. Unfortunately four months after the engagement (and a week before the marriage) I caught him in bed with a Michelle Runner, his half cousin twice removed. Needless to say the engagement and anything romantic ended right there. I've had no more engagements after that and I've only dated five times since.

My life changed a lot after I went to Tokyo. First I decided to change my name. Well actually I was awed by the new and beautiful culture and overall atmosphere and a week after decided to change my name. It took a while to be made official but the school agreed to have me down as Tony instead of Tootie. For this I was grateful. I was also grateful that my parents had arranged everything so that I didn't have to start school until two weeks after arriving in Japan. On my first day I met some Japanese teens who were interested in my American culture. Many thought Americans to be arrogant and greedy but my attitude proved to them that some Americans are nice people. In less than a week I noticed that a few guys turned heads when they saw me. At first I was confused but I soon realized by the following week that it was my physical body that was making them give me attention. At first I was nervous. But slowly I got used to it and made friends with most of my admirers. Even more with a few. I had a few enemies. Some elite popular girls and boys thought that I didn't deserve such attention. To them I was a pretty nerd, nothing more. Then I still had a bit of my original annoying shrill voice left. It wasn't like it was when I was ten thank god, or back when I was twelve when it hadn't really changed much. At school I could talk sultry and not have someone want to cover their ears or wonder if I were five. But it was when I was seventeen that I finally got rid of that annoying squeaky voice forever. I remember that day when I returned to school with a non-squeaky voice that now sounded calm, mature and smooth. It wasn't Trixie's voice (not that I'm disappointed since I didn't want to sound like a bigoted sweet talking bitch). Even more guys turned heads and my friends were even happier for me. Most of my enemies had stopped playing pranks on me by then and a few grudgingly congratulated me. I still told them thank you as well. By the time I graduated I was in the top five of my class and ready for university. I got a full scholarship to a prestigious university where I went to learn even more about computers and decided to do graphic and web designing courses along with my major in computer programming. I minored in economics, which was considered a strange combination by some but an excellent combination to me. It helped me to learn more about the world of business, which of course also involves computers because programming computers itself is a business. I graduated with honours in both my bachelors and masters. I had to do my masters part time because of an awesome job that I still have at a private firm that now pays me so much yen that it equals to thousands of U.S. dollars per month (hundreds sometimes). Of course I help mind my parents who were mainly earning a decent salary before which kept us barely middle class. Now only my father worked while my mother stayed home to tend the garden at the country house I bought for them. My father still works because he loves his job. My mother was okay with her job but she mostly worked to help keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. Now that she didn't have to she decided unlike Dad to quit her job and just enjoy life and have her daughter take care of her financial needs like she had to when I was a child. Frankly I don't blame her and I love to spend my money on her since I didn't exactly have a barrage of people to spree it on. The friends who I still keep in contact with don't know my salary. I live in a really good apartment but nothing extremely luxurious. I sometimes took vacations at luxurious hotels but mostly I kept to my apartment or the dainty two stories home that I actually bought to give my parents but my mother wanted a country house instead. I couldn't sell the house so I rented some of the space. The tenants kept it clean and when I visited to stay overnight, I always found the room I slept in neat and tidy. I loved the tenants and they loved me. I planned to surprise them by giving them the house next years. The tenants were actually two couples. One had a daughter who was now six while the other were in their early twenties with no children. Both couples were married and while the couple with a child were in their early forties, they were a liberal pair. One was Japanese and the other was from Britain. The younger couple were Japanese and very traditional and conservative. The two couples rarely bucked heads but as far as I knew they were always able to come to fair and peaceful solutions when they did.

Aside from programming I also did a lot of codes and code breakings for my employers. I've never done anything illegal. But I know others have and have made huge bundles from it. I never wanted to be like that. I had my morals in Dimmsdale and they haven't gone since the day I moved to Japan all they way to today when I was now in Brightsburg and would be meeting Vicky in Dimmsdale tomorrow.

"I just hope everything turns out alright," I said with a sigh, "the last thing I need is some horrible conversation, meeting or revelation when I return," I added honestly.

----------------

(Following Day at 11 a.m. in Dimmsdale)

I drove around Dimmsdale a bit since it wasn't time to meet Vicky yet. Very little had changed. I even drove by Chad's mansion and noticed that Chad was exiting the main gates with a petite pale white skinned brunette on his arm. She was unfortunately wearing a dark red dress, shoes, lipstick, nail polish and a purse on her shoulder all of the same colour. The dark colour made her look extra ghost-like since the dark colours only emphasised her unusually pale features. Chad on the other hand had wonderfully toned black skin. He was wearing an Armani suit of dark blue and shoes, which complimented his black bow tie and white shirt. He stood a towering six-foot four while his companion seemed to only be five-foot two. He looked very fit and I would bet that he had abs, probably a six-pack. I wondered what he did now for a career. But just then he looked up and noticed me staring. I blushed heavily but put on a happy smile and waved. He waved back tentatively while his arm candy glared at me as if I were entering her turf.

**Not likely darling.**

I realized that he obviously didn't recognize me and I was grateful. I slowly drove down the road and made a left turn. After that I placed pedal to the metal and rushed right out of that neighbourhood. I wasn't risking staying there in case Chad somehow guessed who I really was.

I drove slower as I neared another area. I just keep on driving. Then I saw the trailer park. I drove away from there faster than I did to get away from Chad's place. I didn't know why but I feared seeing Chester again even more than actually seeing Chad. Actually that was a lie. I knew why I was so fearful of Chester seeing me again. I feared that he would recognize me. I had embraced a new life, now resided in a whole new country just to get away from what I once was. Who I used to be. I did everything I did to improve myself to get away from Tootie. She was my worst nightmare. She was me.

I soon had to slow down because some rally was taking place and people were walking in the road with some crazy float. I stuck my head out to read it and realized that it was a rally protesting the mayor's refusal to support the allowance of same sex marriage. Obviously Dimmsdale unlike Brightsburg still disallowed same sex marriage. I praised them in my book. I never liked that same sex business when I was younger and I still didn't like it now. I've never hated gays. I just never supported their homosexual behaviour. I drove slowly as the procession moved forward. I soon heard a knocking on my window. I ignored it. I had no interest in homosexual evangelism. But the knocking became more progressive and after five minutes it was seriously grating at my nerves. I opened the window by a crack.

"I'm anti-gay in the non-violent sense and non-prejudiced way," I told the knocker immediately, "feel free to have your rally but please don't preach about homosexual marriage and how pure it is to me," I said seriously, "I'm not interested."

I then noticed a pair of blue eyes peeking into the crack and staring closely at me. I suspiciously lowered the window a little more. Then I immediately regretted it. I recognized the face that belonged to those blue eyes to be the eyes of Veronica Masters. And by her widened eyes she recognized me. I immediately closed the window and thanked god that I had decided to rent an automatic for my stay in Dimmsdale instead of a standard, which I usually drove because I liked them better.

The knocking came again and it sounded like Veronica was trying to break my passenger window. I lowered the window again, ready to tell her off.

"Too…," Veronica started to stay.

"It's Tony now," I told her immediately, "laugh or call me otherwise and this window closes for GOOD."

Veronica looked at me stupidly then blinked. I patiently waited for my sentences to sink into her brain.

"You changed your name?" Veronica asked loudly to compete with the noise of the rally.

"Yes!" I shouted, "I believe it's a better name," I told her.

"Definitely better," Veronica admitted, "where are you headed?" she asked me.

"My sister's," I responded.

"Vicky," Veronica said and I nodded, "just take a pamphlet," she begged, "I'm just a supporter so you don't have to worry about me flirting with you or anything," she added.

**I wasn't.**

"Okay, okay," I gave in and she squealed happily and gave me a pamphlet, "so how's life been in Dimmsdale?" I decided to ask.

"Oh I don't live in Dimmsdale anymore," Veronica revealed, "I've been living in France for nearly seven years now," she told me and I then noticed the accent, "I only come to Dimmsdale to visit my parents and a few friends," she explained.

"And go to parades like these?" I asked.

"Yes I guess you'd find me going to this strange," Veronica admitted, "but I became a supporter just a few years ago," she told me, "plus, Trixie's gay."

I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"She always wondered why she only saw men as toys and couldn't feel love or more than just a certain level of physical attraction to them," Veronica explained to me, "at age seventeen she realized why and told me," she said, "and for nearly three years I totally broke contact with her," she said surprising me, "I'm from a VERY ANTI-GAY family," she said and I immediately understood, "but that's all water under the bridge and Trixie and I are friends again," she said happily, "wait," she said suddenly, "don't you want to ask about Timmy?"

I felt my face growing hot.

"Um no," I said almost too quickly, "he doesn't concern me," I told her more calmly.

"Oh," Veronica said, "well I guess I better be on my way," she said and I smiled and nodded, "Bye."

"Bye," I responded and she left, "finally," I mouthed and closed my car window.

I eventually reached Vicky's house and I parked the car and stepped out. But then four houses up a door opened and a happy couple walked out. I then noticed a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn and realized that they must be planning to buy that house. Then someone else came out behind them. I didn't recognize him at first because the first thing I noticed was the wheelchair and I knew very few crippled teens back when I lived in Dimmsdale and was known as Tootie. But then the crippled brown haired male adult removed his sunglasses and I saw a pair of perfect blue eyes that I've never forgotten even after not seeing them for so many years. Those perfect sparkling blue eyes. Timmy's eyes. This person was Timmy Turner. The boy I used to love. The boy I used to love. The boy I used to love was now a crippled man who seemed to take after his mother and decided to sell Real Estate just like her. I felt a lump rise in my throat but I quickly looked away and headed towards the door to ring it and alert Vicky of my presence.

I pressed the buzzer twice and waited. In less than a minute Vicky answered.

"Hi Vicky," I said happily.

"Hey sis," Vicky responded, "come in, Tony."

I nodded and hurried in. Vicky locked the door and turned to me.

"So how have you been?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Awesome," Vicky told me, "I'm not poor and I'm happily childless and single," she declared.

I suddenly looked away.

"Oh," Vicky realized, "I didn't mean to upset you Too… I mean Tony," she said, "the doctors did say that the medication will help you have kids eventually."

"Eventually could be after I'm dead," I said tearfully, "it's just not fair!" I shouted and broke into tears.

"Shhh," Vicky whispered and hugged me, "if I could give you my fertility, I would," she told me, "you know that," she added.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Vicky gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go freshen up in the bathroom and I obeyed. But when I came back down I got a nasty surprise right beside Vicky was Timmy Turner.

"Hello Tootie," Timmy said formally and I noticed that Vicky was glaring at him.

"I told him your name's Tony now," Vicky said to me but didn't take her eyes off of Timmy.

"Hi T… Mr. Turner," I decided to say.

"Call me Timmy," Timmy responded.

"As long as you call me Tony," I told him.

"Why did you change your name?" Timmy asked me.

"Because I wanted to," I responded simply, "what um, caused you to um…."

"He got hit by a car," Vicky spoke up, "years ago," she added.

Timmy looked at me in surprise. Then his eyes grew cold and he turned his stare to Vicky.

"There was no reason to tell her," Vicky said but she now refused to look at Timmy at all, "you two weren't close or anything."

Timmy continued to look at Vicky. It was obvious that he was angry.

**I have to dissolve this.**

"Vicky's right," I blurted out, "you're not close," I added but afterwards felt bad.

Timmy started to look at me with a look that just said 'What!'

"Um, no offence but I'm only staying in America for a short time," I told him, "and I'd like to spend it with my sister."

"So it's me and not the chair?" Timmy asked me.

"I don't care that you're crippled!" I exploded in offence.

"Obviously," Timmy muttered.

Now I felt even worse. I never meant to meet Timmy while I spent time in Dimmsdale. But more so I never planned to look like a total jerk if I did.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said humbly, "I just meant that I'm not going to treat you differently because you're in a wheelchair," I explained, "and I'm sorry about the accident and you being crippled," I added.

"I don't need your pity," Timmy said.

"Then what do you want?" I demanded in annoyance.

"You," Timmy responded.

I was too shocked to speak.

"But you wouldn't want me now," Timmy said sadly, "now that I'm in a wheelchair."

I looked at Timmy. He looked so sad and was now looking at his immobile legs. Then I noticed his chest heaving and the sniffling I heard told me that he was on the verge of sobbing.

"Tootie doesn't care about your legs," Vicky said suddenly to my surprise, "her love for you never depended upon your physical well being," she told Timmy.

"But she doesn't love me anymore," Timmy whispered in a pained voice, "look at her, she's moved on," he said.

"Says who," I boldly spoke and both Timmy and Vicky looked at me in surprise, "I mean," I said nervously after realizing what I had just said, "no one knows what's in my own heart."

"Do you still love me?" Timmy asked me.

I stood still for a moment. Seriously contemplating my answer.

_Remember he dropped you._

_He never appreciated you in the past._

_He wasn't there for you._

_Do you want to be his cheerleader again!_

_You've gone too far ahead. Don't turn back. Look at him. He probably just wants to have you take care of him now that he has no use in his legs and the girl that he desired turned out to be a complete lesbo._

_Do you love him?_

"Yes," I responded.

"What?" Timmy asked as if he couldn't hear me.

"I said yes Timmy Turner," I told him, "I love you," I declared, "I always have."

Suddenly Timmy broke into tears. I watched in shock as his body racked with sobs.

"I ju… just never tho…thought that you'd want me an… any… anymore," Timmy stuttered as she sobbed, "you d… don't know how long I've waited and hoped that you'd love me and forg… forgive me for taking so long to realize that you Tootie are the only girl for me," he continued, "I was so dumb," he said, "I fell for a pretty face and a voluptuous body instead of a wonderful friend and doting companion," he told me, "please forgive me."

"I forgive you Timmy," I said and I walked right up to him and hugged him, "I forgive you."

"Thank You," Timmy whispered gratefully, "thank you," he repeated and hugged me back tightly.

"Um, your welcome," I said trying to not break down myself with Timmy's reaction.

"So when's the wedding?" Vicky asked.

Both Timmy and I looked at her incredulously.

"Heh, well that can wait," Vicky said obviously embarrassed.

"Too…Tony," Timmy corrected himself, "what have you been doing with yourself in Japan?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm working with computers," I told him, "I see you're doing real estate," I said.

"Yeah," Timmy responded, "it's a really good job," he said, "I get to interact with all kinds of people," he told me.

"That's nice," I said in a high pitched voice, "ahem, I mean…"

Timmy smiled.

"I'm not nervous," I said immediately but it was obvious that I was lying.

"Same ol' Tootie," Vicky said with a smile.

"It's Tony now," Timmy corrected her.

"Actually it doesn't really matter to me, not anymore," I told them.

"What about Japan?" Timmy asked me.

"I'll have to go back and get things sorted out," I said and suddenly I had a bad feeling, "um," I said but stopped.

Vicky looked at me closely but I looked away.

"I'll leave Dimmsdale and come live with you in Japan," Timmy said suddenly.

"What?" I asked in surprise, "you're willing to leave with me for Japan?"

"You made a life for yourself there," Timmy said.

"But Dimmsdale," I said, "it's your home."

Timmy took my hands and held them firmly in his.

"Wherever you and are together is home to me," Timmy told me.

I gasped then I laughed. I couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"But how…" I started, "what will you tell your parents?" I asked him.

"That I finally found a girl, what else," Timmy responded brightly.

I couldn't believe it. Timmy and I were finally going to be together.

I suddenly grabbed Timmy's face and kissed him passionately. Timmy soon started kissing back.

When our lips parted we just looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Done

Yes it is finally finished. Timmy and Tootie are finally together. Thank you for reading the serial to the end. Please read and review.

**Extra Info: After the accident Timmy lost all popularity and his only friend was Chad. Veronica eventually got over her insane crush on Timmy. Tad and Chester ended up being together and they now both live in England. Chester never got Tootie's letter because Tad was there when it came and he tore it up when he saw it (out of worry and jealousy). A.J. went deep within the C.I.A. and disappeared as soon as he graduated High School. Well that's it readers, thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
